


caught up in your love affair

by malishka1011



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Anne is Prince Charles if he were king, Boys In Love, Engagement, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Gemma and Michal are Will and Kate basically, Harry is Prince Harry, Louis is Meghan Markle, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Modern Royalty, No Smut, Non-Famous Louis, Prince Harry Styles, Romance, Royalty, but not like a regular Prince Charles, famous/non-famous, like a cool Prince Charles, loosely set in 2017 but Jay is alive in this story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 06:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21031898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malishka1011/pseuds/malishka1011
Summary: ***— И корги сразу же направились к тебе, - замечает Гарри, — на меня лают последние 29 лет, - а этот входит, и ничего.Луи хихикает над этим.— Они просто лежали у меня в ногах за чаем.— И виляли хвостами, - отвечает Гарри, качая головой— Это потому, что они не понимают флирта. Ты не можешь очаровать их, как всех остальных.Королевское АУ. Принц Гарри объявляет о помолвке с Луи Томлинсоном в интервью со старым другом Ником Гримшоу на ВВС. Вдохновлено принцем Гарри и Меган Маркл***





	caught up in your love affair

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [caught up in your love affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13260702) by [disgruntledkittenface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntledkittenface/pseuds/disgruntledkittenface). 

— Благодарю вас! Спасибо всем ещё раз! — кричит Гарри, поднимая одну руку, чтобы помахать, а другой притягивая Луи ближе к себе, когда гаснут последние вспышки камер. Он смотрит на своего жениха, каблуки на его ботинках добавляют дюйм или около того к его небольшому преимуществу роста, и Луи радостно улыбается ему в ответ. Он жмурится, и в уголках его глаз появляются морщинки, которые так любит Гарри. Мир исчезает, как только Гарри теряется в ярко-синем оттенке, и на мгновение ему кажется, что есть лишь только они двое. 

Внезапное твёрдое, но нежное прикосновение к его заднице, невидимое для толпы, выбивает его из этого состояния, и, честно говоря, несмотря на нервное состояние Луи, Гарри должен был ожидать чего-то подобного. Непосредственность Луи и его тяга к озорству занимают первое место в списке вещей, которые Гарри любит в нём больше всего. Он громко смеётся в ответ, к очевидному восторгу Луи, и его щёки пылают. Немного смущённый, но безумно довольный, Гарри кивает в сторону дворца, показывая, что они должны вернуться, и единственная дорога — через сад, и Луи сжимает его бедро в знак того, что понял. 

И снова звёздочки пляшут в глазах, когда они не торопясь идут вперёд, чтобы поприветствовать другую толпу, которая ждёт их внутри. Звук щёлкающих затворов фотокамер следует за ними, но Гарри едва замечает их. Если бы кто-нибудь много лет назад сказал ему, что он доживёт до дня, когда он представит миру своего жениха, человека, которого он любит и с которым хочет прожить всю жизнь в Sunken Garden, одном из его любимых мест, он никогда бы не поверил этому. Никогда он не думал, что такое может случиться с ним.

Когда они приближаются к главному зданию, Гарри убирает руку с плеча Луи, намереваясь придержать дверь, в этот момент руки Луи опускаются на бёдра Гарри, и он начинает осторожно направлять его в проём и... даже после полутора лет совместной жизни Гарри не может сдержать трепет, который проходит сквозь всё тело, улыбку, что появляется на его лице, рождая ямочки на щеках, когда Луи заботится о нём. Ухаживает за ним. Это Гарри должен был быть рыцарем: обученный этикету, он позволял окружающим чувствовать себя непринуждённо, но никогда не чувствовал такого давления с Луи. С ним не нужно притворяться, можно расслабиться и быть самим собой, просто быть с Луи.

Когда они входят в ближайшую гостиную, которая считается чем-то вроде зелёной комнаты (или, возможно, командным центром) этого дня, Гарри рассеянно проводит рукой по своим уже растрёпанным ветром кудрям. Девушка с лавандовыми волосами — Лу, его самая любимая из дворцовых парикмахеров и визажистов, — тут же устремляется к нему с расчёской в руке, что-то ворча под нос. Гарри останавливается как вкопанный, когда она подходит к нему, и просто позволяет ей делать с ним всё, что она хочет, это единственная женщина, которая имеет такую привилегию. Это легче, чем затевать ссору, он знает по опыту, и она слишком нетерпелива, чтобы попросить его присесть, поэтому он просто немного пригибается.

Луи немного посмеивается над ним (конечно, его-то чёлка совершенно не тронута), пробираясь через толпу различных представителей королевских коммуникаций и Би-би-си, всех их помощников и секретарей, а также нескольких знакомых, слоняющихся тут же. Он подходит к чайной тележке и отмахивается от обслуги, бормоча, что сам в состоянии приготовить две чашки чая: один с молоком, другой — с двумя кубиками рафинада.

Гарри чувствует, как медленно расцветают ямочки на его щеках, когда Луи поворачивается и протягивает ему чай. Он на мгновение прикрывает глаза, когда слышит, как Лу встряхивает баллончик с лаком для волос, а когда открывает их, то думает, что он единственный, кто заметил лёгкую дрожь в руке Луи, когда тот передавал чашку.

— Всё хорошо, love? — тихо спрашивает Гарри, помня о толпе окружающих их людей.

— Если честно, я чертовски напуган, — признаётся Луи. — Не знаю, как ты всё время это делаешь? Все эти люди, вспышки, мигающие в глазах...

Гарри отгоняет Лу, зная, что она простит его через минуту, и забирает чашку из рук Луи. Поставив чай на ближайший столик, он обнимает жениха и целует его в висок.

— Ты хорошо справляешься, любовь моя, — шепчет он на ухо Луи. — Не думаю, что кто-то может сказать плохое о тебе.

Луи усмехается, но всё же утыкается носом в шею Гарри, молча поощряя его продолжать. Гарри начинает успокаивающе поглаживать рукой спину Луи, хмурясь, когда тот испускает прерывистый вздох.

— Я серьёзно, — протестует он. — Это тебя всю жизнь фотографировали толпы папарацци, но не меня. Разве ты не заметил, как я споткнулся на полпути?

Луи смеётся над этим, его плечи трясутся. Ободрённый, Гарри продолжает:

— Ты выглядел вполне уверено. Сексуальный и царственный.

— Ты сейчас говоришь фигню какую-то, — заявляет Луи с ухмылкой, отстраняясь и качая головой.

Гарри обиженно выпячивает нижнюю губу, надеясь снова вызвать смех Луи, и расплывается в улыбке, когда ему это удаётся. Он продолжает гладить его по спине, удерживая одной рукой за плечо, как бы призывая оставаться рядом и послушать.

— Могу подписаться под каждым словом, — говорит он, глядя прямо в глаза Луи. — Ты прекрасно справился, я горжусь тобой. Я знаю, что ты ещё не чувствуешь себя комфортно на публике, это не самая лёгкая вещь, к которой можно запросто привыкнуть, но ты выглядел таким спокойным, и… Как бы это сказать? Невозмутимым.

Луи приподнимает бровь, но прежде, чем он начинает протестовать, Гарри продолжает.

— И теперь эта часть закончена, — говорит он. — Нам осталось дать лишь интервью, но это будет легко, это же Ник...

Виновник торжества драматично врывается в дверь в передней части комнаты, на мгновение застывает в позе, затем опускает плечи, улыбается и направляется к ним.

— Видишь? Не о чем беспокоиться, — говорит Гарри Луи, прежде чем повернуться к Нику, когда тот подходит к ним: — Ты идиот.

— Ну, и тебе привет, Гарольд, — фыркает Ник, небрежно склонив голову. Он смотрит на Луи, выражение его лица смягчается на мгновение, прежде чем продолжить. — Знаешь, мы привезли специальные диваны. Пока мы их устанавливали, пришлось вытащить диван твоей бабушки, потому что он был похож на тебя, — он машет рукой вверх и вниз, указывая на Гарри, — Не круто, знаешь ли, если ты сливаешься с мебелью!

— Э-эй, — возражает Гарри, оглядывая свой белый костюм, украшенный нежным чёрным цветочным узором. Он знал, что это идеальный наряд для сегодняшнего дня. Как только его стилист показал его ему, он тут же влюбился в строгий, хорошо скроенный костюм, который был смягчён чёрным рисунком. Выглядело романтично, по мнению Гарри, и он ничто, если не романтик.

— Не слушай его, любовь моя, — говорит Луи, стряхивая крошечную пылинку с плеча Гарри. — Мне очень нравится твой костюм, я думаю, что ты выглядишь великолепно.

Гарри немного расслабляется, на мгновение отвлекаясь от переживаний. Краем глаза он замечает, как Ник закатывает глаза и расправляет плечи, но тут же фокусируется на своём женихе. Жених. Боже, что за слово.

— Ты только поощряешь его, Луи, — заявляет Ник. — И ты тот, у кого впереди целая жизнь для попыток смириться со всем этим, хотя я вижу, что ты, в отличие от человека в шикарном костюме дивана, выбрал что-то более скромное.

На Луи текстурированный серый костюм, и выражение его лица становится удивлённым и настороженным одновременно, когда он пытается понять, хвалит ли его Ник или издевается.

— Всё в порядке, да? — уточняет Луи, разглаживая галстук. — Дворцовые стилисты добрались до меня, сказали, что я должен надеть что-то дизайнерское. Это Дрод Ван Суммат или что-то в этом духе.

— Дрис, любовь моя, — мягко поправляет Гарри, на всякий случай, если кто-нибудь его спросит. — Дрис Ван Нотен. И он прекрасен! Он буквально называется «Принц Уэльский», как будто был создан для этого случая.

Он снова обнимает Луи, как будто это убедит его в том, как он на самом деле красив, и, по-видимому, этого вполне достаточно для Ника.

— Хорошо, — объявляет Ник, хлопая в ладоши. — Если оставить в стороне сомнительные модные предпочтения, кхм, Гарольда, то сегодня более не планируется никаких сюрпризов. Это будет точно так же, как вчера, на репетиции, и, поскольку вы нервничаете, мы можем даже сделать пару дублей, если хотите.

Луи кивает, всё ещё выглядя немного обиженным, и Гарри хочет, чтобы их помолвка не была причиной такой напряжённой атмосферы только из-за того, что он является представителем королевской семьи. Или что он мог бы, по крайней мере, затащить Луи в чулан для мётел и использовать один из своих проверенных трюков, чтобы помочь ему расслабиться. Ник снова закатывает глаза, глядя на Гарри, очевидно, их десятилетняя дружба дала ему способность читать мысли. Гарри беззастенчиво пожимает плечами.

— Сделай мне одолжение, — внезапно говорит Луи, дёргая себя за подол пиджака, чтобы расправить его. — Никаких переглядок глазами, это чертовски жутко. И я в порядке, давай просто сделаем это.

Как раз в этот момент продюсер Ника Фиона подходит с гарнитурой и планшетом в руке, чтобы проводить их на импровизированную съёмочную площадку в соседнюю комнату. Гарри хочет задержаться на мгновение и успокоить Луи в последний раз, но серьёзное выражение лица Фионы быстро убивает в нём это желание.

Бросая последние инструкции через плечо, Фиона ведёт их к светло-синему дивану, который был выбран в качестве фона для его наряда от Гуччи и для менее пафосного костюма Луи. На самом деле, это предложил Гарри, думая, что цвет оттенит глаза Луи; шутки же Ника о диванах его бабушки — не более чем ложь для прикрытия. Они с Луи садятся, и Ник усаживается напротив них в кресло. После чего они позволяют людям суетиться вокруг них; Гарри вполне привык к этому, Луи ощущает себя немного неловко, а Ник же купается во внимании.

Кругом кипит бурная деятельность: Фиона проверяет монитор, а затем велит Гарри отодвинуться на пару дюймов вправо, после чего Лу бросается к ним, водя кистью по сосредоточенным лицам. После того как Луи берёт левую руку Гарри и кладёт её на свои колени, кто-то ещё подбегает и разглаживает его рукав, и Луи смотрит на него, пытаясь казаться равнодушным. Кто-то суетится вокруг, перемещая провода, чтобы они оставались вне кадра. Наконец все отступают, свет включён, микрофон нависает над ними.

Пришло время.

— Ваше Королевское Высочество и Луи Томлинсон, — начинает Ник, взмахнув рукой, — поздравляю вас обоих.

— Спасибо, — бормочет Луи, глядя на Гарри, который лучезарно улыбается ему, прежде чем снова повернуться к Нику, произнося те же слова.

— Мы можем начать с предложения руки и сердца? — Ник продолжает величественно, в своём амплуа интервьюера. — Настоящий момент вашей помолвки — где это произошло? Это было мгновенное «да»?

— Ну, это случилось несколько недель назад, — начинает Гарри, пытаясь вспомнить ответ. — В нашем домике здесь, на дворцовой территории.

— Он имеет ввиду, что э-это бы-ыл обы-ычный ве-ечер, на самом деле, — говорит Луи, понижая голос, чтобы подражать медленному растягиванию гласных Гарри в комплекте с воздушными кавычками, прежде чем возобновить свой естественный немного хриплый голос, — и полностью игнорируя, что это был не просто вечер, и он просто целиком украл мою идею.

Глаза Ника сверкают, он всегда готов поиздеваться над Гарри, даже — или, может быть, особенно — в профессиональном качестве.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — нетерпеливо спрашивает он, как будто не слышал эту историю уже пять раз.

— Это был обычный вечер, — настаивает Гарри, — но обычно я готовлю, я ведь люблю готовить. Ну, а тут Луи решил, что хочет приготовить ужин...

— Это был мой первый кулинарный опыт, — перебивает Луи, легонько похлопывая Гарри по груди, пока тот не откидывается назад, довольный тем, что Луи взял на себя инициативу, поскольку это означает, что он уже чувствует себя более непринуждённо.

— И что ты решил приготовить? — спрашивает Ник, опуская глаза на их руки, предвкушая жесты, с которыми он хорошо знаком.

— Да так, всего лишь курицу... — серьёзно начинает Луи, Гарри кивает и имитирует её протянутой рукой, — фаршированную сыром моцарелла и завёрнутую в пармскую ветчину.

Ник кивает, его глаза следят за их движениями, когда они оба обхватывают друг друга руками, чтобы изобразить «обёртывание».

— С гарниром из картофельного пюре! — триумфально заканчивает Гарри, одинаково гордясь всеми достижениями Луи.

— С гарниром из картофельного пюре, — подтверждает Луи, снова беря Гарри за руку и продолжая жестикулировать другой рукой. — Это был мой кулинарный дебют, Ник! И я проделал довольно хорошую работу, ничего не сгорело, никаких катастроф.

— Так как же Его Королевское Высочество, эм, «украл» твою идею? — спрашивает Ник.

— Я расскажу тебе, как всё было. Вот я стою на кухне, а он занят сервировкой стола и заходит, чтобы взять посуду. А я как раз собираюсь переложить курицу на блюдо...

Гарри усмехается, совершенно не раскаиваясь перед лицом праведного гнева Луи. Он знает конец истории.

— А потом вдруг, — продолжает Луи, — музыка меняется на его типа инди-хипстерский плейлист, и начинает играть «Wouldn’t It Be Nice». Ты же знаешь эту песню The Beach Boys? И я тут же понял, что он что-то задумал!

Ник смотрит на Гарри, ухмыляясь, в восторге от притворного возмущения Луи тем, что его превзошли. И, может быть, все шутки в сторону, просто потому, что он счастлив за них обоих.

— И вот я выхожу, значит, с этим блюдо с курицей, которую я сделал, и имейте в виду: мне тридцать один год, и я никогда не готовил еду для кого-либо, на самом деле, я едва могу прокормить себя, поэтому я ожидаю, что этот ужин будет разговором о нас. И вот я выхожу, а там повсюду горят свечи...

— О да, он любит свечи, — Ник смеётся. — Сколько их было примерно?

— Сколько их было? — переспрашивает Гарри, поглаживая подбородок свободной рукой. — Ну, одна или несколько? Несколько из них можно считать за одну свечу? Давай по факту… около десяти. Может быть, двадцать? Я не люблю заходить слишком далеко, это становится менее романтичным и более жертвенным, если их слишком много.

— Да, можешь честно признаться, что понял это методом собственных проб и ошибок, — невинно говорит Луи, кивая на Ника, а не на своего жениха.

Гарри снова откидывается на спинку дивана, с радостью принимая подколку. Именно поэтому он настоял на том, чтобы Ник был их интервьюером; он хотел, чтобы люди увидели того Луи, которого он знает и любит, а чопорные пожилые журналисты, которых дворец обычно посылают освещать королевскую помолвку, никогда не смогли бы довести его до этого момента подшучивания.

— Значит, ты входишь, повсюду свечи, поют The Beach Boys, а потом? — спрашивает Ник.

— А потом я смотрю вниз и вижу Гарри, стоящего на одном колене и держащего кольцо, — просто говорит Луи. — И я едва успел поставить блюдо на стол, прежде чем он начал говорить все эти прекрасные вещи обо мне и наших отношениях, большинство из которых я едва помню, потому что он застал меня врасплох. А потом он попросил меня выйти за него замуж.

Луи наконец смотрит в глаза Гарри, мягко улыбаясь, прежде чем снова повернуться к Нику.

— Итак, теперь ты понимаешь, — говорит он, и в его голосе слышится больше любви, чем возмущения, — как он глупо украл мою идею.

Гарри смеётся, пожимая плечами. Он смотрит на их переплетённые руки, внезапно немного ошеломлённый воспоминанием.

— Это было так романтично, — вздыхает он, поворачиваясь к Луи и проводя большим пальцем по его руке, — ты готовишь для меня в первый раз, ты ненавидишь готовить, но ты любишь меня, а я носил с собой кольцо несколько недель и просто не мог больше ждать.

Он поднимает глаза как раз в тот момент, когда рука Ника тянется к его груди, как будто он сжимает нитку жемчуга, и Гарри обменивается улыбкой с Луи.

— Я не думаю, что он действительно был слишком зол на меня, — обращается Гарри к Нику, — потому что потом он сам встал на колено и сделал предложение мне!

И Ник слышал эту историю уже несколько раз, Гарри позвонил ему первому, и каждый раз Ник всё же издавал едва слышимый звук умиления на этих словах. Сей раз не стал исключением.

— Так и есть, — кивает Луи. — Я всё ещё думаю, ты мог бы приберечь кольцо для другого раза, ведь я впервые приготовил такой кулинарный шедевр, но я проиграл эту битву, не так ли?

— Мне очень жаль, — сокрушённо говорит Гарри. — Да вам будет известно, что в конце концов мы сели-таки за стол, и еда была восхитительной.

— Спасибо, — чопорно говорит Луи, садясь немного прямее.

— И сколько времени прошло после вашей первой встречи? — спрашивает Ник.

— Около полутора лет? — оценивает Луи, поворачиваясь, чтобы посоветоваться с Гарри. — Может, дольше, года два...

— Нет, всего около полутора лет, — отвечает Гарри.

— Что для большинства людей стало настоящим ураганом, — замечает Ник. — Это то, что ты чувствуешь?

— Не думаю, что я назвал бы это ураганом, нет, — говорит Луи. — По крайней мере, с точки зрения наших отношений. Конечно, некоторые слои населения были в шоке, когда узнали, кто такой Гарри, кто его семья. Так что я не знаю, может показаться, что все восприняли это спокойно.

— Но после нашей первой встречи у нас было добрых пять-шесть месяцев абсолютной конфиденциальности, — вмешивается Гарри, — что помогло нам узнать друг друга и дало нам хорошую основу для дальнейшего развития.

— А как вы познакомились? — подсказывает Ник.

— Ну, — начинает Луи, немного смеясь, — забавно, но это произошло случайно.

— Забавно, — усмехается Гарри. Ну извините, конечно, но он не считает эту встречу очень смешной.

— Гарри должен был приехать в Королевскую Манчестерскую детскую больницу, — продолжает Луи, как будто Гарри ничего не говорил, — с официальным визитом, ну знаешь, по делу.

— Угу, разумеется, — кивает Ник.

— А я иногда волонтёрю там на выходных. И вот в тот день меня попросили меня провести мероприятие, я же преподаю драму, — Луи качает головой, поправляя себя: — Точнее, учу драматургии. Так что я привёл своих студентов, чтобы они устроили концерт или что-то в этом духе.

Гарри слегка морщит нос, скорее всего, не в состоянии контролировать нежное выражение, которое обычно появляется на его лице, когда Луи рассказывает эту историю.

— И, если честно, Ник, — продолжает Луи, — я действительно не хотел никуда идти в тот день, думал, что это будет сплошная показуха, а не развлечение для настоящих детей, которые застряли в больнице, понимаешь? Но мой приятель Лиам, который там работает, сказал мне: «Нет, принц Гарри другой, он навещает детей без камер и всей этой пафосной суеты». Ну, я и согласился.

— И я думаю, что мы видели несколько фотографий с того дня, — говорит Ник, — на которых вы двое пожимаете друг другу руки в приёмном покое. Должно быть, приятно, что этот момент запечатлён?

Луи поворачивается к Гарри, мягко улыбаясь, и кивает в знак согласия. В течение нескольких дней, предшествовавших этому интервью, они долго говорили о том, как сильно они хотят поделиться этим моментом с публикой, и согласились сохранить подробности того, как они довольно бесцеремонно столкнулись друг с другом в туалете, прежде чем события того дня начались для них самих.

— Да, да, — говорит Луи, обращаясь скорее к Гарри, чем к Нику, и Гарри подозревает, что он тоже немного погружён в воспоминания. — Очень милый момент.

— Но это было немного пугающе? — спрашивает Ник.

— Да, — говорит Гарри, указывая на Луи, — конечно! Ты видел его? Посмотри, какой он великолепный.

И это заставляет Луи закатить глаза, хотя это отчасти правда.

— Да, разумеется, — сухо отвечает Ник. — А для тебя, Луи? Встреча с Гарри, принцем Уэльским? На самом деле, Гарри Эдвард Джеймс Уильям — любимец королевской семьи, который обычно описывается как источающий сочетание королевской звёздности, доступности, уверенности и озорства. Было ли это пугающе?

— Не совсем, нет, — честно отвечает Луи. — Я никогда не обращал особого внимания на королевскую семью, я никогда не понимал, как много они делают для страны, поэтому я очень мало знал о нём, понимаешь?

— Мне в это трудно поверить, — отвечает Ник. — Его Королевское Высочество был любимцем прессы с самого рождения! Мы могли бы оклеить дворец страницами таблоидов, где он на первой полосе.

Гарри хотел бы, чтобы Ник сформулировал эту мысль немного по-другому, поскольку Ник прекрасно знает, сколько негативного освещения в прессе Гарри получил в свои более дикие дни после университета, прежде чем объявить о своей ориентации. Ник был тогда с ним, поддерживал его. Гарри чувствует, как его лицо омрачается, и он опускает глаза, глядя на колени и задаваясь вопросом, сколько времени должно пройти, прежде чем его разум автоматически перестанет возвращаться к тому времени его жизни, когда кто-то упоминает его и слово «пресса» в одном предложении.

— Ну, очевидно, я знал, кто он, — говорит Луи, сжимая руку Гарри, как будто он точно знает, о чём Гарри думает. — Мне он всегда нравился, но казался таким нахальным. Я помню, когда он пожертвовал свои волосы для онкобольных, мои сёстры были опустошены, они любили его длинные локоны...

— Ах да, — перебивает Ник. — Его фаза рок-звезды.

— Можешь себе представить? — Луи смеётся, качая головой. — Его длинные волосы были великолепны, кто бы, по-твоему, устоял перед парнем с длинными кудряшками? Но я помню, как подумал, что это действительно стоящий поступок — пожертвовать их, причём так публично. Он показал хороший пример, обе мои сестры-близняшки тогда решили отрастить волосы, чтобы тоже пожертвовать их, хотя им так и не хватило терпения сделать это. До сих пор. Но думаю, что это всё равно имеет значение.

Гарри проводит свободной рукой по волосам, которые в последнее время стали чуть менее кудрявыми, и на секунду запоздало замечает угрозу в глазах Лу, выглядывающей из-за монитора. Блять. Ну, для этого и нужны вторые дубли.

— Полагаю, самое большое впечатление он произвёл на меня до нашей встречи, — продолжает Луи, — когда сделал заявление о своей ориентации.

Ник кивает, его глаза скользят по Гарри, его улыбка самодовольна. Он бесконечное количество раз призывал Гарри пройти через это, уверяя его, что это не будет концом монархии, и никогда не забывал напомнить ему об этом.

— Я тогда только начал преподавать, — объясняет Луи. — Я уже вышел из шкафа, открылся, и мне очень повезло, у меня никогда не было проблем с моей семьёй. Конечно, некоторые люди отреагировали довольно грубо, но это были те, кого я не хотел иметь в своей жизни в любом случае. И, очевидно, камин-аут Гарри повлиял как на меня, так и оказал большее влияние на моих студентов. Я видел, как много для некоторых из них значит иметь перед глазами пример кого-то вроде Гарри, видеть себя в нём.

Гарри натянуто улыбается, вечно не зная, что сказать в такие моменты, несмотря на весь его медийный опыт. Он прекрасно понимает, о каком влиянии говорит Луи, но он, скорее, расстроен, что это всё ещё необходимо в наши дни.

— Значит, кое-что ты всё-таки о нём знал, — констатирует Ник.

— Да, немного, — признаёт Луи, — но по большей части то, что я знаю о Гарри, я узнал от него самого.

— И я полагаю, это было для тебя в новинку? — обращается Ник к Гарри. — Ведь ты вырос на глазах целой страны, люди знают о тебе всё...

— Или думают, что знают всё, — поправляет Гарри. — Но да, это было что-то новенькое — узнать кого-то с нуля. Знаешь, Луи, несмотря на то что он всегда уважал монархию и всё, что с ней связано, никогда не относился ко мне как к монаршей особе, что очень важно для меня. Я стараюсь жить обычной, относительно нормальной жизнью, так меня воспитывала мама. Я не хочу быть полностью отрезанным от реальности. Я сам делаю покупки, и я бы делал это, даже если бы был королём.

Гарри делает паузу, чтобы перевести дыхание, заметив, что говорит намного быстрее, чем обычно, поскольку это чувствительная тема для него. Он осторожно продолжает:

— Я был очень удивлён, когда встретил Луи, и я продолжаю удивляться уже полтора года.

— Итак, теперь мы знаем, что вы познакомились в Манчестере, где ты, Луи, в то время жил и работал, — подытоживает Ник. — А ты, Гарри, живёшь за пределами Лондона, и в твои королевские обязанности входят частые разъезды. Это было трудно для построения отношений?

— Мы сразу приняли решение, — просто говорит Луи, — сделать наши отношения приоритетными. С самого первого дня нашей встречи, я думаю, мы оба знали, что это было что-то особенное. Мы пошли ужинать в тот вечер и проговорили часы напролёт: о наших семьях, о детстве, о том, как мы видим свои жизни в дальнейшем. Мы оба очень увлечены переменами, и мы связаны на этом уровне. Так что уже с того первого свидания...

Луи тянет за один из пальцев Гарри, чтобы отсчитать дату, и когда продолжает, то Гарри лишь широко улыбается.

— На нашем втором свидании мы едва успели выпить кофе, а потом Гарри пришлось уехать обратно в Лондон... 

— Мы оба знали, — подхватывает Гарри, всё ещё улыбаясь, когда Луи возится с его кистью, чтобы загнуть палец, обозначающий второе свидание. — Это было похоже на: «Хорошо, давай сверим ежедневники, чтобы выяснить, когда мы сможем увидеть друг друга снова». На следующей неделе я отправился в Гану с неофициальным визитом в больницу, которую мы финансируем. Иногда они отпускают меня без камер, так сказать, умывают руки, и я просто пригласил Луи поехать со мной.

Луи загибает третий палец Гарри и кивает:

— И это было наше третье свидание. Звучит безумно, но целую неделю мы были только вдвоём, и он показал мне ту сторону себя, которую не многие люди могут увидеть.

— И поэтому мы были преданны друг другу, — поддакивает Гарри. — У нас было правило: не более двух недель разлуки. Это бремя легло больше на Луи: он работал с моим секретарём и пытался сделать мой график настолько гибким, насколько это возможно, чтобы мы могли видеть друг друга.

— В наши дни легко поддерживать контакт, — говорит Луи. — Мы сделали так, чтобы это сработало. FaceTime. Смс-переписка. Хотя я думаю, что он писал только ради того, чтобы потом сказать: «Я писал тебе каждый день в течение года!» в нашу первую годовщину.

— Эй-эй, — протестует Гарри, когда Луи закатывает глаза. — Ты сказал, что тебе нравятся мои сообщения.

— Конечно, первые три или четыре, любовь моя, — легко говорит Луи. — Особенно, где ты пишешь: «Ты птица, и я птица, мы оба — птицы, и мы это понимаем».

— Я имею в виду, я действительно люблю такого рода штуки, — поясняет Гарри Нику, — и приятно видеть, что это работает, не так ли? Жизнь достаточно напряжённая, приятно смотреть на что-то и знать, что произойдёт. Это как «я здесь в безопасности».

— Да, — пожимает плечами Луи, — Дай мне материалы судебной экспертизы или хороший документальный фильм об убийстве.

— Во всяком случае, отложим на время нашу Netflix-историю, — говорит Гарри, качая головой, чтобы прояснить всё, пытаясь вернуться к вопросу, — мы как бы перевернули весь процесс знакомства, проводя много времени дома, когда удавалось побыть вместе, вместо того чтобы ходить по ресторанам.

— Да, такие уютные вечера, готовка ужина, — говорит Луи Нику.

— Угу, я готовил, а Луи отвлекал меня, — перебивает Гарри. — В нашем маленьком домике, вместо того чтобы идти в публичное место. Это сделало нас намного ближе, это была возможность узнать друг друга, не будучи под постоянным прицелом посторонних взглядов и фотокамер...

— Мы смогли по-настоящему узнать друг друга, завести друзей, сходили к его семье на чай, много времени тратили просто для себя.

— И в случае ваших отношений, — начинает Ник, — в отличие от большинства людей, есть целый пласт того, что значит быть связанным с кем-то из королевской семьи. Насколько ты осознал всю чудовищность этого, Луи, как это изменило твою жизнь? Ты был готов к этому?

— Не обращая особого внимания, — отвечает Луи, немного огорчённый, — я был довольно наивен. Оглядываясь назад, я понимаю, что действительно не знал, что нас ждёт впереди.

— Я пытался, — говорит Гарри, — объяснить, предупредить его, но мы оба были немного озадачены уровнем интереса, пристального внимания.

— И большая часть этого внимания, — серьёзно говорит Ник, — была сосредоточена вокруг вашей сексуальности?

Гарри поджимает губы и кивает, пытаясь сохранить самообладание, пока его мысли возвращаются к долгим совещаниям о протоколе, на которых он должен был присутствовать, теряя терпение с притворно почтительными чопорными стариками во дворце, внезапно озадаченными тем, как действовать теперь, когда принц-гей больше не был гипотетическим, а стал реальным. [«Вы не можете с ним встречаться». — «При всём уважении, почему нет?»] Он снова выпрямляется, после того как Луи щипает его за бедро, чувствуя, что мысли Гарри унеслись в те дни.

— До такой степени, что вы, сэр, — продолжает Ник, — опубликовали заявление, критикующее средства массовой информации за освещение. Когда ты понял, Луи, что освещение приняло этот конкретный и отрицательный угол, как ты отреагировал?

— Конечно, это обескураживает, — откровенно говорит Луи, высоко поднимая голову и встречаясь взглядом с Ником. — Мне бы хотелось думать, что мы продвинулись немного дальше с точки зрения этих вещей, которые больше не имеют значения, но это то, что есть. Ты не можешь позволить таким вещам помешать тебе жить своей жизнью.

Гарри смаргивает несколько слезинок, которые собираются в уголках его глаз, и выпрямляется.

— Это только сблизило нас, — повторяет он, крепко сжимая руку Луи в своей. — Мы решили, что нам нужно просто отключить всё внимание и сосредоточиться на нас и наших отношениях.

— Верно, — говорит Луи. — Я не читаю ни одной истории о нас, хорошей или плохой, потому что это действительно не имеет отношения к нам. Моя мама, мои сёстры, им с этим сложнее, но это моё правило.

— Вас можно считать первопроходцами в королевской семье в плане некоторых вещей, — продолжает Ник. — Не только с точки зрения того, чтобы состоять в однополых отношениях, но и с точки зрения того, что ты, принц Гарри, первый мужчина в королевской семье, который полностью отказался от военной карьеры и полностью сосредоточился на благотворительности, — он указывает на двадцать восемь татуировок на левой руке Луи: — Вы оба достаточно современны, например, ты будешь первым татуированным членом королевской семьи, Луи!

— Первым, чьи татуировки видны, — ухмыляется Гарри, когда Луи слегка толкает его локтем под рёбра. — Я так не думаю, на самом деле, нет, я просто вижу Луи как нового члена семьи, команды...

— Команда мечты! — восклицает Луи.

— Команда мечты! — радостно соглашается Гарри. — Но нет, мы не собираемся вносить какие-либо кардинальные изменения, мы просто рады поддержать королеву и продолжить работать. Предстоит проделать довольно большую работу. Но даже если мы признаём влияние, которое мы можем оказать на людей, на самом деле мы просто рассматриваем себя как Гарри и Луи.

— Луи, — говорит Ник, — ты уже упоминал о своей волонтёрской работе в Манчестере. Как ты относишься к этой новой роли? Теперь у тебя большее влияние, твой голос громче, что ты собираешься с этим делать?

— Стать певцом, — язвит Гарри, зарабатывая ещё один удар локтем в рёбра.

— О нет! Ты можешь себе это представить? — хихикает Луи. — Нет, я точно не буду петь. Знаешь, Ник, эта моя новая ипостась имеет большую силу, а с ней приходит и большая ответственность. [1] 

Ник кивает, выражение его лица меняется с серьёзного на смущённое, когда губы Гарри и Луи дергаются в усмешке. Он взмахивает руками, восклицая

— Что? О чём вы двое говорите?

— Извини, извини, — смеётся Луи, отмахиваясь, — я воспринимаю это всерьёз, я не хочу шутить, но Гарольд здесь...

— Не коверкай моё имя, — перебивает Гарри, угрожая ему пальцем, ехидный и до жути счастливый.

— Гарри, принц Уэльский, держу пари, что он даже не понял мою отсылку к «Человеку-Пауку», — объясняет Луи, обращаясь к раздражённому Нику, который ёрзает в кресле и оглядывается в поисках кого-нибудь, с кем можно было бы встретиться взглядом. Фиона жалеет его и преувеличенно закатывает глаза.

— Блестяще, — невозмутимо отвечает Ник. — Чертовски умно с твоей стороны, правда.

Луи смещается, чтобы поправить чёлку, — нервный тик, замечает Гарри, понимая, что волосы жениха уложены назад, так что тот просто проводит рукой по лбу, виновато улыбаясь.

— Прости, приятель, — шепчет он, наклоняясь вперёд. — Они могут это вырезать, да?

— Но они этого не сделают, — ворчит Ник. — Гарри, наверное, уже заплатил им. Просто продолжайте, расскажите мне о своей миссии, ролях и всё в таком духе.

Чрезвычайно довольный собой, Гарри откидывается назад, сияя. Не всегда Ника удаётся вывести из себя, он явно будет припоминать ему об этом в течение нескольких месяцев, но это того стоило.

— Ну, знаешь, Ник, — начинает Луи, стараясь не улыбаться слишком широко, — мне ещё многое предстоит узнать о роли и о том, что она включает в себя, и о содружестве, на самом деле, я вижу это совершенно иначе. Итак, это первое, что мы узнаём о том, что мы можем сделать с этой ролью, и что нужно предпринять.

— И ещё многое предстоит сделать, — снова соглашается Гарри. Почему-то его усилий никогда не бывает достаточно.

— Я с нетерпением жду этого, — оживлённо говорит Луи. — Я рад сосредоточить энергию на делах, которые близки моему сердцу. Я уже пытался поддержать их своими маленькими способами, такими как работа в детской больнице в Манчестере и участие в Eden Dora Trust. И Гарри очень много работал, чтобы помочь сломать стигму, связанную с проблемами психического здоровья, что невероятно важно, а ещё он оказывает поддержку нескольким ЛГБТиК-организациям, таким как «Switchboard for one». Ему особенно нравится работать с детьми, что я тоже делаю, будучи учителем, поэтому я с нетерпением жду, чтобы присоединиться к нему в поддержке этих начал.

Гарри снова сияет от гордости, на этот раз из-за Луи.

— Это огромная перемена, — комментирует Ник, решительно не глядя на Гарри, — бросить свою работу, переехать в Лондон, хотя я полагаю, что взамен ты получаешь мужа, так что...

На этих словах Гарри охватывает трепет, и он слегка вздрагивает, заставляя Ника сделать паузу, а Луи — тихо рассмеяться.

— На самом деле, я не вижу в этом ничего плохого, — говорит Луи, — если ты об этом спрашиваешь. Это просто похоже на новую главу для нас обоих, и мы очень взволнованы.

— Но разве ты, принц Гарри, — неохотно обращается Ник к Гарри, — не чувствуешь ответственность за то, о чём просишь Луи?

Гарри хмурится, внезапно посерьёзнев.

— Конечно, — отвечает он. — Это чувство ответственности бурлит во мне, с тех пор как я понял, что влюблён в этого человека, и я надеюсь, что он так же любит меня в ответ. Возвращаясь к первому дню, как ты упомянул, среди камер, запечатлевших нас, когда мы впервые встретились: в тот день я честно рассказал Луи о том, во что он ввязался, что это большое дело, и это нелегко для всех.

Он замолкает, гадая, увидит ли это его отец, когда всё выйдет в эфир.

— Не все могут с этим справиться, — осторожно продолжает Гарри, стараясь говорить непринуждённо. — И у нас были дискуссии на этот счёт, но я всё же выбрал его...

— А я выбрал его, — вмешивается Луи. — Это взаимно, мы уже обсуждали это. Мы команда, и все невзгоды, что встретятся у нас на пути, мы преодолеем вместе.

— Луи очень способный парень, — уверенно говорит Гарри. — Я верю, что он способен на многое.

Ещё одна причина, по которой Гарри настоял на кандидатуре Ника в качестве интервьюера на сегодня, заключается в том, что он действительно хороший журналист и может точно почувствовать, когда требуется сменить тему.

— Дети? — внезапно спрашивает Ник.

Ну, даже если время от времени он ведёт себя немного нелюбезно.

Гарри чувствует, как его брови взлетают вверх. Он подаётся телом немного вперёд и краем глаза видит, что Луи делает то же самое.

— В данный момент нет, — шутит он, вызывая смех у Луи. — Шаг за шагом, я думаю, но очевидно, что в будущем да, мы создадим семью.

— Мы говорили о суррогатном материнстве, — добавляет Луи. — Это то, что нас обоих устраивает. Начинай уже думать об именах, которые ты захочешь предложить, Николас, в этой семье довольно много их для каждого ребёнка.

— Полагаю, вы знакомы с семьями друг друга, — комментирует Ник, пытаясь скрыть лёгкую улыбку.

— Да! — восклицает Гарри, вспоминая дружную семью, которая встретила его с распростёртыми объятиями.

— Моя семья любит Гарри, — сообщает ему Луи. — Буквально обожает его. Я едва удосуживаюсь жалкого «Привет», потому что всё сосредоточено на Гарри. Если я прихожу домой без него, первый вопрос: «А где Хазза?», — Луи качает головой, но нежно улыбается. — Особенно это касается малышей.

Гарри поворачивается и недовольно качает головой.

— О, ладно, ладно, — говорит Луи, — они не малыши, им уже девять лет. Они совершенно уверены, что они больше не дети.

— У тебя ведь довольно большая семья, правда, Луи? — спрашивает Ник.

— Он самый старший из семи детей, — радостно говорит Гарри. — Семь! Две пары близнецов, разве это не удивительно? Я всегда думал, что иметь большую семью должно быть так весело, я бы хотел иметь больше братьев и сестёр, поскольку сёстры и братья Луи были так приветливы. Мама Луи — удивительная женщина, она проделала отличную воспитательную работу.

— Кстати, о твоей матери, Луи, — задумчиво говорит Ник. — Была ли она обеспокоена масштабами того, во что ты ввязываешься? Если отбросить в сторону чары харизмы принца, я полагаю, что твоя семья переживала, по крайней мере, вначале.

— Знаешь, я думаю, она немного беспокоилась за меня, — соглашается Луи. — Но она волнуется независимо от того, что мы делаем, это просто её работа, и у неё это хорошо получается. И да, масштаб этого немного отличается от других вещей, которые вызвали её беспокойство, но она также никогда не видела меня таким счастливым, что важнее всего.

Гарри сжимает губу пальцами, пытаясь не улыбаться столь широко.

— Мы с ней поговорили по душам в самом начале, когда Гарри впервые попытался объяснить, чего мы можем ожидать, после того как люди узнают о наших отношениях. И ты знаешь, я немного волновался за себя... примерно в течение минуты.

Улыбка Гарри немного слабеет, и Луи успокаивающе похлопывает его по руке, зная, что ему это необходимо, и Гарри кивает, чтобы он продолжил.

— Мы выпили по бокалу вина, — продолжает Луи, — и поговорили о Гарри. О том, что он действительно может быть тем самым. О том, как это связано с большим количеством дополнительных… моментов, ведь много чего приходит с ним и его положением. И в конце этого длинного разговора она посмотрела мне прямо в глаза и сказала: «Ты должен…»

Луи обрывает себя, когда Гарри сжимает его колено и благодарно улыбается ему.

— Она сказала: «Ты должен это сделать, это так просто», — говорит Луи. — Она воспитала нас с мыслью, что, знаешь ли, ты не сидишь сложа руки и не жалеешь себя, а продолжаешь двигаться дальше. И я не думаю, что она позволила бы мне уйти, если бы что-то вроде общественного мнения встало на пути к моему счастью.

Гарри широко улыбается Нику, думая, что прошло слишком много времени, с тех пор как он посылал Джей цветы. Удивительная женщина.

— Продолжаем о матерях, — продолжает Ник, — Ты встречался с королевой?

— Да, — тихо отвечает Луи. — Да, уже несколько раз. Такая честь. Та первая встреча с ней, теперь сегодня, и если честно, это немного пугает.

— Неужели? — Ник усмехается.

— Правда, — подтверждает Луи. — Как я уже сказал, я никогда не следил за королевской семьёй слишком пристально, но моя мама всегда восхищалась Её Величеством королевой Анной, а ранее — её отцом, и этими их инновациями, например, изменением правил наследования. Теперь монархов выбирают по возрасту, а не по полу, она очень впечатлена этим.

Гарри переводит взгляд с Луи на Ника, улыбается, вполне довольный тем, что является «запасным вариантом», и гордится своей мамой, как всегда. Она всегда была замечательной матерью, но она может быть ещё лучшим монархом.

— И поэтому я должен признать, я нервничал перед встречей с ней, ведь она не только мать моего парня — знаешь, всегда хочется произвести хорошее впечатление, — но она также монарх, и большой авторитет для Гарри… Да, всё это было определённо довольно пугающе.

— И на что это было похоже, та первая встреча?

— Всё прошло довольно хорошо, — заявляет Гарри. — Мы пили чай, и Луи, как сегодня, захотел приготовить его сам, потому что он очень разборчивый. Чай ей безумно понравился, когда Луи добавил немного молока.

— Она прекрасна, — кивает Луи. — И это было невероятно, встретиться с ней и узнать её глазами Гарри: увидеть не только честь и уважение, которые он испытывает к ней как к монарху или его боссу, как он любит шутить, но и любовь, которую он ощущает к ней как к своей матери, они очень близки. Она невероятная женщина.

— И корги сразу же облепили тебя, — замечает Гарри.

— Это правда, — усмехается Луи.

— На меня лают последние двадцать девять лет, — Гарри невозмутимо указывает рукой в сторону Луи, — а этот входит, и абсолютно ничего.

Луи откровенно хихикает, говоря:

— Они просто лежали у моих ног во время чаепития.

— Виляя хвостами, — добавляет Гарри, качая головой.

— Это потому что они не понимают флирта, — парирует Луи. — Ты не можешь очаровать их так, как всех остальных.

— Лошади тоже не любят его, — услужливо напоминает Ник. — Ты видел, как он пытается играть в поло?

— Полная катастрофа, — соглашается Луи. — Это касается любого вида спорта: ты видел, как он играет в благотворительных футбольных матчах? Он падает, когда даже просто идёт по краю поля!

— Ладно, ладно, — ворчит Гарри. Это правда, но всё же.

— Прости, любимый, прости, — говорит Луи, подталкивая Гарри коленом, чтобы заставить его улыбнуться.

— Но ведь это правда, не так ли? — Ник говорит Луи, подмигивая.

— Знаете, что мне нравится больше всего в журналистах? — говорит Гарри, обращаясь ко всем присутствующим. — Профессионализм.

— Успокойся, Гарольд, — беззаботно отвечает Ник. — Ты же знаешь, что интервью отредактируют, как только я упомяну о лошадях, не заморачивайся на этот счёт.

Гарри обиженно надувает губы и говорит Луи:

— Я понимаю правила игры, стратегию и всё остальное, но я не знаю, почему я не лучший в этом.

— Всё в порядке, малыш, — успокаивает его Луи. — Мы можем попрактиковаться на королевском поле, например.

— Отодвинься немного в сторону, чтобы они могли более плавно отредактировать это, — инструктирует их Ник, делая паузу, прежде чем дополнить: — Детка.

Гарри почти делает грубый, совсем не королевский жест в ответ, но вовремя вспоминает, что камеры всё ещё включены, и это всё равно, что вручить Нику компромат на самого себя в подарочной упаковке. Они с Луи выпрямляются и внимательно смотрят на Ника.

— Это хороший знак, — продолжает Ник. — Корги любят тебя, Луи.

Моргая от мгновенного замешательства, Луи кивает в знак согласия.

— А как насчёт остальных членов твоей семьи? — обращается Ник к Гарри. — Расскажи, как ты познакомил Луи с сестрой. 

— О, я знал, что они поладят, теперь они закадычные друзья! — отвечает Гарри. — У Луи и Джеммы очень схожее чувство юмора. И Михаил был очень приветлив, поделился с Луи тем, чего ему стоит ожидать.

— Да, они оба были великолепны, — подтверждает Луи. — Очень гостеприимны, они заставили меня чувствовать себя не только частью системы, но и частью семьи. А дети такие милые, я их просто обожаю.

— Ох, они безумно любят Луи, — говорит Гарри. — Джордж и Шарлотта всегда радостно приветствуют его, он так хорошо с ними играет в саду, всегда читает им книжки смешными голосами. Они часто спрашивают про дядю Луи, и они, безусловно, очень ждут нашей свадьбы.

— Я думаю, Её Королевское Высочество тоже взволнована, — лукаво говорит Ник. — Она сказала на днях что-то о том, что, возможно, твой брак будет означать, что ты больше не будешь приезжать и съедать всю их еду.

Гарри замирает, задаваясь вопросом, должен ли он действительно чувствовать себя виноватым в краже еды из холодильника своей беременной сестры, прежде чем вспоминает, что по сути он и пополняет его. Так что всё в порядке.

— Он съедает всё и в моём холодильнике каждый раз, когда приходит ко мне домой, — смеётся Луи, поворачиваясь к Гарри. — Но видишь ли, Гарри, разница в том, что я не против поделиться.

Гарри улыбается от уха до уха, обмениваясь взглядом с Ником, ни один из них до сих пор не верит, как Гарри нашёл кого-то настолько идеального для него. Ник широко улыбается, прежде чем переходит к их последней теме.

— Ваши кольца, — плавно переходит он. — Мы все привыкли видеть, что вы носите по несколько колец на каждой руке, Ваше Королевское Высочество, но сегодня у вас только одно.

— Да, — бормочет Гарри, вспоминая Луи, стоявшем на колене рядом с ним, когда он впервые сделал предложение.

— Это временно, правда, — спешит объяснить Луи. — Гарри застал меня врасплох, когда сделал мне предложение. Я увидел это кольцо с узором в виде розы и не смог устоять, оно так подходило Гарри, что я даже не стал ждать случая, просто надел кольцо в тот вечер на его безымянный палец.

Луи откидывается назад, гордо улыбаясь, позволяя Гарри освободить его левую руку, чтобы показать кольцо должным образом.

— Прекрасно, — комментирует Ник. — А твоё кольцо, Луи?

— Я выбрал что-то более классическое для Луи, — говорит Гарри, наблюдая, как Луи поднимает левую руку. — Его стиль довольно консервативен, поэтому я знал, что он захочет что-то лаконичное. Просто серебряное кольцо. Гарри оглядывается на Луи, чтобы убедиться, что всё в порядке, чтобы рассказать о следующей детали: — Что делает его уникальным, — продолжает Гарри, — так это надпись.

— Ох — говорит Ник, слегка подавшись вперёд, — и что же там написано, если ты, конечно, не возражаешь поделиться этим со всем миром?

— Ну, — усмехается Гарри, — я был вполне уверен в ответе Луи, даже если мои ноги немного дрожали в тот вечер, прежде чем я опустился на колено, поэтому я попросил ювелира выгравировать то, что Луи говорит каждый раз, когда я прошу его отправиться со мной в приключение.

Ник поворачивает голову к Луи, и Гарри вспоминает, как впервые услышал эти слова от него после долгого и особенно странного (даже для Гарри) приглашения поехать с ним в Гану много месяцев назад.

— Если ты просишь меня, кудрявый, отправиться с тобой в путешествие через полмира, где мы будем объезжать больницы, навещать пациентов и узнавать, что мы можем сделать для них, и я смогу увидеть тебя утром с растрёпанными волосами ещё до того, как ты выпьешь чаю, тогда мой ответ... 

— Да, — просто говорит Луи. — Да, конечно. Всегда.


End file.
